pokemon_amie_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Amie Isle
Amie Isle is the home of PMA-Co's headquarters, as well as the largest population of dittech using pokehumans. It is a peaceful, growing place, with much space to be explored. Establishment After the attack on Pokemon Village in January 2015 during the Shadow Event, the leaders of the community have struggled to rebuild and also hopefully find a more secure location to serve as a private home for pokemon. In the summer of 2015, the shadow army was combated and their laboratories were found on an artificial island off the coast of Hoenn and Kalos. After subduing this threat, PMA-Co quickly claimed documentation for the island, and unofficially donated it to the pokehuman community. The newly christened Amie Isle is a place for pokemon and pokehumans to build their lives in a small and secure community. Serving a similar purpose to the late Pokemon Village, it has its own economy, food source, and habitable areas for incoming pokemon and pokehumans alike. All characters are invited to move onto the island, if they desire, and are free to come here for vacation and relaxation if they need a temporary get away. The island can be accessed by sky, sea, or by TelePort-- the only TelePorts with access is located in PMA-Co's original HQ in Lumiose and its secondary office in Anistar. In addition to this, PMA-Co's main HQ is being moved to the island, taking over and renovating the previously hostile laboratories on the island. Many landmarks and structures on the island have been named after members of the community who contributed during the shadow attacks. Landmarks Livingston Residential Complex Named after Steven Livingston. The Livingston Residential Complex is a series of apartments and condominiums open to pokemon and pokehumans. Rooms and living arrangements of all sizes are available, and its location near both the island's telePort and the beach make it convenient and accessible. Rent is reduced for those who work for PMA-Co, and free for the first year for those who agree to help settle the island. Walker Battle Center & Sunny Contest Center Named after Jediah Walker and Sunny Park. The battle center and contest center provide both a means of training and recreation for isle inhabitants. Battle training (both as pokemon and pokehumans) will be provided on these grounds for a small membership fee IC (there is no OOC cost to participate). Nillon Light Named after Nillon Thompson. Nillon Light is a lighthouse located at the north of the island. It is accessible via small bridge along the shore. Lake Cassandra Named after Cassandra Blair. Lake Cassandra is a medium sized lake on the north half of the mountains, located in a valley. This lake is fed by several small rivers, which sport beautiful waterfalls. Loiseau Bay Named after Agni Loiseau. Loiseau Bay is expansive. The beach is clean and beautiful, and lined with several sturdy docks. The coast has already become home to many entrepreneurs, setting up restaurants and clothing stores (for both pokemon and pokehumans). The bay is the liveliest area of Amie Isle. Lake Auvray & Lake Remi Named after Minerva Auvray & Remi Hemmingway. The new PMA-Co Headquarters are located right on the shore of Lake Auvray. Otherwise surrounded by dense woods, the lake itself is very deep and still. Lake Remi is fed by a river sourced by Lake Auvray, and drains into the sea via river to the south. It is a little hard to get to, but teeming with life. Lake Krelborn & Lake Arlie Named after Mercer Krelborn & Arlie Lake Krelborn is the smallest lake on Amie Isle, and shares a shore with Lake Arlie. Both lakes are a long but easy walk from the shore of Loiseau Bay, and would make good recreational areas. PMA-Co HQ Owned by Pokemon Amie Company. First and foremost, PMA-Co has living quarters for its officials and researchers. These reside in the upper levels of the complex, which have been rebuilt for comfort and privacy. Anyone interested in working for PMA-Co is free to relocate to the Isle to contribute (with the exception of distributors, who are expected to distribute dittechs and other technologies in their respective cities). Each department has its own office; this includes Research, Human Resources, and the new Kabu, Frou, and Ursa branches. The main building mainly consists of the TelePort station, but also contains the means for dittech production. Laboratories remain in the basement levels of the entire complex. All non-pokehuman developments (technology for trainers, through which PMA-Co makes most of its money) are made in PMA-Co's Anistar and Lumiose locations.